In existing vehicles, an airbag is a very important safety device and can be inflated and deployed during a vehicle collision. The airbag can prevent rigid impact between passengers and interiors of a vehicle, thereby avoiding or reducing injuries of the passengers. The airbag generally comprises driver airbag, passenger airbag, side airbag, curtain airbag, knee airbag and the like. The side airbag is usually mounted at a lateral side of a seat, and is located between a passenger and a vehicle door when it is deployed to damp impact between a side portion of the vehicle and the passenger.
When a vehicle suffers a side collision, a passenger may dash in a direction away from its adjacent vehicle door, or an impact between two passengers in a row may occur when they dash towards each other. In this case, there is a high risk of injury to the passenger's head, neck, waist and other body regions. As such, a side airbag mounted at a far side of front seat has been developed, generally known as far-side airbag or central side airbag. The far-side airbag can be deployed between two seats in a row, and provide a support for passenger at a central side of the passenger or reduce impact between passengers in front seats when a vehicle suffers a side collision or a rollover.
To provide multiple supports at passenger's head, shoulder, waist and other regions, the far-side airbag module is designed in a large size. Existing far-side airbag module has a rectangular cuboid shape, which has a large height as compared to a vehicle seat backrest. FIG. 1 a schematic view for showing a far-side airbag module 100 mounted at a backrest frame 200 of a vehicle seat in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the far-side airbag module 100 having a substantially rectangular cuboid shape is mounted at the backrest frame 200 in an upright state. In this case, when the far-side airbag module 100 with a large size is encapsulated within a seat foam (not shown), there is a great challenge for foam moulding of the seat. For example, as compared to a side airbag mounted at a side of a seat near to its neighboring vehicle door, the far-side airbag has a larger size and thus a larger design space for the foam moulding is required, and may cause a left-right asymmetry of the seat.
Given the above problems, there is needed a far-side airbag which can be easily installed, occupy a small space and have a good seat appearance.